1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charging method, wireless charging device and wireless charging system, and more particularly, to a wireless charging method, wireless charging device and wireless charging system capable of adaptively adjusting resonance frequency to perform multiple charging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology, portable electronic devices have been widely used in daily life. For portability, a portable electronic device is equipped with a rechargeable battery, to provide power during operation of the portable electronic device. Once power of the rechargeable battery is exhausted, a user has to recharge the rechargeable battery.
On the other hand, wireless charging techniques may use magnetic resonance to transfer power or energy to the electronic device, and charge the battery of the electronic device. Therefore, the rechargeable battery of the electronic device can be charged without any cable or wire connection.
However, when being charged via the wireless charging, the electronic device must be placed on a charging plate for charging. If a plurality of electronic devices have to be charged, the plurality of electronic devices should be moved manually to the charging plate in sequence for charging, thus resulting in inconveniences to users. Therefore, the prior arts should be improved.